Snowy day
by rrter123
Summary: Austria and Switzerland argue about who is better in skiing. They decide to solve it in a trial. SwitzerlandxAustria Fluff Oneshot short


Okay guys I know I've disappeared for... A... Okay. I've disappeared for like AGES. But that's over for now. Andnow I'm into Hetalia and Austria with Switzerland. Because they're cute!

Remember that every review makes the author want to write more!

* * *

„You won just because you cheated."

„I won because I know how to ski. It's not my problem that you can't admit your failure."

These winter championship in skiing were won by Austria. Switzerland got the second place and as usually they almost immediately started arguing about the outcome. That happened almost every year.

„You know how to ski?" Switzerland looked at Austria. „Well. Maybe your people know how to ski. A bit. But I bet all I have that if you were to partake in a skiing championship you'd end up hitting a tree." Austria tried to remain calm.

„That might be true that I haven't been taking part in championships recently, but I assure you I ski as good as my men do. And I won"

„You cheated." Answered Switzerland. "I don't have a proof, but I know it."

"I don't cheat. If you want we can settle this in our own tournament." Austria grinned. "The winner takes one tone of chocolate from the looser." Switzerland looked at Austria as if he were crazy.

"Why chocolate?"

"Well… I need chocolate for my cakes and yours is one of the best kinds." Switzerland only shook his head. That was typical Austria.

They couldn't agree on the place. If the tournament took place in Switzerland alps Austria would have less chance of winning. And the same at the other side. They finally decided to go to German alps, because none of them knew the mountains too good. They decided on a long route, with some forests to make things more difficult. The way up was silent.

"I'm ready" Said Austria, adjusting his ski glasses. Switzerland also nodded. They picked out a random person to show them the start sign. The person slowly raised his arms, the rapidly lowered them. It began.

Switzerland soon enough knew he underestimated Austria. His skiing was elegant, as always, but fast and clean at the same time. Switzerland decided to throw away his elegant style and skied as fast as possible. Soon he left Austria behind him and crossed first the winning line.

"Hah! I knew I was better than he." He smirked. Switzerland waited for Austria to show up with a beaten look on his face, but that didn't happen. After half an hour he started to worry. It wasn't like he cared if Austria was all right of course. It was just that he wanted to show him how much better he is. Or at least that was what Switzerland wanted to believe. He decided to go up and see if he can find the lost Austrian.

Meanwhile Austria silently cursed himself. He knew taking a shortcut through a forest was a bad idea. Even though it looked beautiful covered in snow, he quickly got lost. He sighed and looked around, trying to find himself.

Ride up was quite a long one. Not only because they decided on a long route, but also because Switzerland didn't like the waiting one tiny bit. Through the fifteen minutes of the ride all worst scenarios came to his head. He had to remind himself twice, that there was no bears in Alps, that could swallow Austria and that the cliffs were secured. When he finally was able to stand on skies, he immediately skied down the hill. He decided that even Austria couldn't get lost on the free space, so he skied through the forest.

Austria long ago detached his skies and was walking around only in his skiing shoes. He finally gave up and sat under a tree.

"Austria! I finally found you" He heard Switzerland's voice. It sounded like he was… Relieved? No that couldn't be true. Austria looked up to see Switzerland offering his hand to help him stand up.

"You were searching for me?"

"Of course you idiot. You didn't think I'd let you freeze in here did you? After all I'm supposed to help everyone." Switzerland looked away and Austria smiled.

"Thank you." He said, taking the hand. He attached the skies. "Could you go first? I'm afraid I might get lost again." Switzerland nodded and then stopped.

"And… Where exactly shall we ski?"

"We're both lost, right?"

"Skiing in a random direction is a bad idea." Said Austria. "We might just get even more lost."

"Shut up. I know it." Switzerland looked at him and noticed that he was shaking. "It really is getting cold." He sighed and shifted closer to Austria. "We need to stay close in order to keep our warmth."

"I know. I'm also an alpine nation you know." Answered Austria, but also shifted closer. "So… You think they are going to search for us?"

"Well if not, then I'll just go and tell them what kind of citizens they are." Austria laughed softly at that.

"I'm not even so cold anymore." He smiled. "Though I'm kinda sleepy." His head slowly fell on Switzerland's arm.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO FALL ASLEEP!" Austria momentarily woke up. "You'll get hypothermia and freeze."

"S-sorry." Switzerland sighed and hugged him.

"Better?" Austria silently nodded. "I hope they'll find us quickly. It's getting dark."

"I cheated. At the second championship my people took a shortcut." Austria said silently.

"I knew organizing a skiing championship in your country would end up with something like this." Switzerland sighed. "I also cheated a few times."

"… Are you mad at me?"

"For cheating? I said I've also done it."

"No. For the war." Switzerland stiffened.

"Well you didn't actually even scratch me."

"I didn't want you to go." Austria said sadly. "You were my only friend and the only one who protected me."

"Why did you bring it up right now?" Austria smiled lightly.

"You can't run away from me." A silence followed.

"No." Switzerland finally answered.

"I'm glad then." Austria lied his head on Switzerland's knees and closed his eyes.

"What have I told you about sleeping Austria?" Switzerland shook him.

"Just for a moment."

"Open your eyes Austria. NOW!" Austria just lied there motionlessly. "HEY!" Switzerland shook him violently. "You won't die here you hear me?!" Switzerland cursed. He took some branches and tried to light even a small fire, but in the deep snow it failed. "Damn it Austria!" He hugged him tightly, to share his warmth with him.

"Don't worry Vash. It's okay" Murmured Austria.

"You dying in here is NOT okay idiot." Switzerland silently cursed. Where was Germany? He was supposed to take care of the tournament.

"I'm weak." Austria said quietly. "We both know it. You went away from me because you didn't want me as a burden. I know it. I'm already used to it"

"Shut up. I won't let you die." Switzerland slowly stroked his hair.

"Huh? You hear this?" Austria raised his head. A helicopter was flying above them.

"WE'RE HERE!" Screamed Switzerland, waving his hand. Soon Switzerland was in Germany's house and Austria was sent to the nearest hospital.

A silent knock made Austria open his eyes.

"Please enter." He was feeling much better already, but the doctors insisted on running some other tests on him and he couldn't go home.

"You feel better?" Switzerland entered the room. Austria nodded. "About yesterday…"

"Yes. I know. You won." Austria lied back down.

"That wasn't what I wanted to talk about." Switzerland sat on a chair beside Austria's bed. "Have I really hurt you this much when I left?" Austria saddened.

"Well. Two suicide attempts and two years seeing a psychiatrist when people invented them. Other then that… I stopped playing my piano for almost a year. Hungary said she thought she had seen a ghost when we once met."

"You tried to kill yourself?" Austria looked away. "First day after you left and then on the first anniversary."

"Sorry. I didn't know." Switzerland said, with true regret. "I didn't mean it either. I just wanted to be independent."

"I don't blame you. Never had. But could you please go away?" Austria said with a shaking voice.

"No. That won't make you happy." Switzerland took something out of his pocket and put it in Austria's hands. "I can't say much more." He walked away. Austria wiped his tears and looked at a small box in his hand. And a small note.

_We can't marry as countries. But I love you and want to marry you as a person._

_Vash Zwingli._

_PS. You owe me one tone of chocolate._

"S-SWITZERLAAAAAND! 3"


End file.
